Emotionless
by StaticColour
Summary: Why did it happen? It scarred him for life. He was only 7. He became emotionless. Slight Phinbella at first, but there might be more in later chapters
1. Prologue

**AN: First story that's not a one shot. Don't worry, it's only short 'cause it's the prologue**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

He too ignorant to know anything that happened in this world and now... He ended up like this. He was a boy who will never be the same again.

He didn't care about what was around him, nor care about anyone. This dreadful event happened 10 years ago.  
He was only 7. He was the most optimistic boy you would ever see. He was happy and oblivious. But then, he was kidnapped, taken away. He was beat up to the bone. He cried until there were no more tears. Beat up so badly, he... he lost all emotion.  
He was never happy, sad, no emotion at all. He nearly died, only to be saved by his stepbrother. To this day, he distanced himself for others.

His mind was clear of thought. His face was blank. His name was Phineas. Phineas was the same boy who got kidnapped and almost died.  
Everyone knew what happened to him and left him alone. Only some would actually approach him, not that he cared.

Phineas was not mean, he was not kind either. He would never raise his voice, never hit anyone, but also he would never help anyone.  
The only people who approached him and tried to talk to him were his parents, his stepbrother Ferb, a girl named Isabella, a boy named Baljeet and a bully named Buford. Other than that, there were no other people.


	2. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

Chapter 1.

'I wish that he would return to normal' Ferb thought. His stepbrother, Phineas, never recovered from what happened 10 years ago. Ferb wanted to turn Phineas back to his optimistic loving self. He longed for it to happen. But doing nothing won't fix anything. He had to do something.

"Isabella," Ferb said to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, hi Ferb, what'cha doin'?"

"Currently trying to get Phineas back to his optimistic self, want to help?"

"How though? Your stepbrother has been like that for 10 years already," her eyes darken to the remembrance of the story.

"I know it has been 10, so now I have to help. If not, Phineas will stay at his current state forever."

"I guess so, maybe Baljeet and Buford will want to help,"

"Help with what?" A voice came from behind them.

"We want to help Phineas to be normal again," Isabella said to the two boys. Baljeet was the short, skinny one, Buford was the tall, more built one.

"You do know that he has been this way for 10 years already?" Buford said to them.

"Yes, and we plan on getting him back now,"

"And you do know that it is highly unlikely that Phineas is to ever be the same again," Baljeet said.

"I don't think it's possible anyways, when are you going to give up?" Buford said as he walked away.

"I'll help, but I won't be up front, c'mon Baljeet," he added on.

"I wish you good luck," the smaller of the two said.

"I will never give up," Isabella said softly.

"Neither will I, let's go" The two walk towards Ferb's house. Ferb led Isabella upstairs.

"Try talking to him," he whispered.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said trying to get his attention.

"Hello" Phineas said in an empty voice.

"So... What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing much" Isabella tried to think of something else to say but couldn't think of any. She then left the room.

"Ferb, I can't think of anything to say, it's, it's almost impossible to-"

"Nothing is impossible, Isabella, remember 10 years ago when Phineas was still his normal self?" Ferb asked then continued his story.

"He was only 7 and he built a whole house from just from writing materials, of course we helped too, but he was the one who always looked to the bright side. He always said "Nothing is impossible!" now it's our turn to say it. It's our turn to start the project." Isabella surprised with Ferb's speech, nodded.

"I've got a plan we have got to at least try,"

* * *

The next day, Ferb drew out a blueprint. It was a blueprint that was going to help Phineas. It was a machine to get his emotions to come out. He called Isabella over.

"Did you make the blueprints?" Ferb nodded. He called for the materials while Isabella called Baljeet and Buford to come and help. She was still mad at Buford, but they still needed help. They arrived after a while.

"So, what are we making?" Baljeet asked.

"A machine to free Phineas' emotions from deep inside his mind," Ferb answered. The supplies came. Ferb signed the paper and took the supplies. He got out his toolbox and assigned jobs to each person.

* * *

Phineas was sitting on his bed looking out the window. He saw that his stepbrother was building something. He never saw him build anything for 10 years. The red-head shrugged it off and lay down to take a nap.

* * *

"It's finally finished!" Isabella exclaimed when they finally finished building the machine.

"Now to get Dinner bell down," Buford said.

"I'll go get him," Ferb went inside and walked up the stairs to his and Phineas' room.

"Hey Phineas," he said, but then realized Phineas was asleep. Ferb sighed, but then approached him to wake him up. Ferb tried to wake him, but he was in a deep sleep.

"Fine then, I'll use the hard way," Ferb then carried the boy to the backyard. Luckily Ferb was strong and Phineas was pretty light.

"Got him,"

"Um Ferb, he's asleep," Isabella stated.

"He wouldn't wake up, hook him up to the machine," Ferb carried him where the machine was then placed him down. The four teenagers carefully hooked him up to the machine. Isabella readied the machine then Ferb flipped the switch. The machine started glowing and lights were going through the wires to Phineas' head.

"Do you think it's actually going to work?" Isabella asked.

"I hope," Ferb saw that the process was finished and took Phineas from the machine. Phineas slowly woke up.

"Phineas, do you feel different in any way?" Isabella asked.

"No," Phineas said blankly walking back to his room.

"It didn't work..." Ferb dropped to his knees. "Why didn't it work, our inventions always work," He put his hands to his face. Isabella placed a hand on his back.

"It's okay, we'll try something else," Isabella said comforted Ferb. Isabella was too determined to help Phineas too. She kept it a secret the others, but she had a big crush on Phineas, the only other person who knew was Ferb. Even if she tried to hide it from him, Ferb catches on quite quickly. She had this crush since she first saw Phineas.

* * *

Even though they thought that Phineas was not at all affected by the machine, his emotions were slowly coming out, but weren't because they had to trigger it somehow.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, that I don't upload much ^^'. Fanfiction is probably just a side project to me, I probably won't update much. I will finish this story eventually though. It's a pretty short chapter. Thanks for the reviews :). Sorry if the first chapter was a bit rushed. I'll try to slow down the pace.**

* * *

Ferb knelt there still shocked that their invention, the machine that they all worked so hard on, didn't even open up Phineas a bit. Phineas was still as blank as a slate, not caring about anything. Ferb might have started to believe that they couldn't do anything, nothing at all, but with his determination, his thought of giving up disappeared. All they had to do was to find an idea, better than the last. He needed Phineas' heart to break free. He stood up and swept the dirt from his knees.

"All you okay, Ferb?" Isabella put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with sad eyes. He nodded. She felt bad for him. His brother was his best friend 10 years ago, but he just wasn't the same. "We'll get him back somehow," Isabella reassured him.

"I still don't think he'll ever get back to normal," Buford said without any consideration of Ferb's feelings.  
"Buford!" Baljeet looked toward the bully. "Cannot you be more sensitive?"

"What? I just said what I thought," Buford received a glare from Isabella.

"Fine, I'm leaving, I'm leaving," He rolled his eyes and walked to the direction of his house. Baljeet also started to walk home, he waved to the two that were left.

"I'll come help tomorrow, bye Ferb" Isabella walked across the street to her house leaving Ferb alone. Ferb went back inside.

"Hi mum," He greeted his stepmother. She held a weak smile. She, too, was affected by her son's change. She was less happy, some nights, she would cry herself to sleep. Ferb understood the pain she was in.

He walked up to his room, Phineas was on his bed, lying down, looking at the ceiling. Ferb frowned and stared at him with a look of disappointment of not seeing any improvement. He walked over to his bed, grabbing his laptop. He plugged in his ear buds and tried to get Phineas out of his mind, just for the rest of the day. Tomorrow will be a new day, a new piece of paper.

* * *

Isabella sat on her bed. She tried to think of all the possible plans they could do to help Phineas, but couldn't think of anything, not even a small part of a plan. She sighed and let her back fall onto her pink bed. "Why does this have to be so hard" She thought out loud. Usually, nothing was too hard for Isabella, but she was stuck this time. It was like someone had taken away a part of his soul.

* * *

It was now night. Phineas was already asleep, Ferb on the other hand, was under his covers still thinking of a plan. Even though he had wanted to get Phineas out of his head, he couldn't, it was just too much to be left alone. 'I might as well just do things that make people feel things, like being happy could make others feel positive.' Ferb thought about that idea for a while, going through what could happen, then it came to Ferb, he would do exactly that, but maybe a bit more exaggerated or have something added to it, it just might work.

After the long hard work he had done and how late it was, he passed out.


End file.
